


Единственное отличие

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Сын не отвечает за отца. Жаль, что не все это понимают.





	Единственное отличие

**Author's Note:**

> возможен ООС ввиду того, что в манге на момент написания характер Висты был неизвестен совсем  
>  **Примечание:** официально подтвердилось, что у Ясоппа и Висты плохие отношения. Причина пока неизвестна

— Почему ты это терпишь?! — Зоро взмахнул руками в непривычно для него эмоциональном жесте. Для постороннего человека он мог бы показаться абсолютно спокойным, но для любого, кто знал Зоро настолько близко, как Усопп, было бы заметно, как тот нервничает. Зоро всегда волновался за своих близких, но чаще всего делал вид, что ему все равно. И поскольку настоящие его эмоции были для Усоппа очевидны, это выглядело вдвойне мило.   
— Я не терплю, я просто привык. — Усопп бы посмеялся над ситуацией: вот он, вечно взволнованный и крикливый, спокойно парирует обычно малоэмоциональному Зоро, а тот, напротив, никак не может взять себя в руки. Но Усоппу было не смешно, хотя он и пытался улыбаться до последнего. До того момента, как Зоро не затащил его в переулок и не прижал к стенке — буквально и фигурально.   
— Как к такому можно привыкнуть?   
Усопп фыркнул.   
— Ну, когда твой отец пират, то сам по себе привыкаешь к оскорблениям и наездам в свою сторону. Стараешься не замечать. Это не такое уж большое дело, так что успокойся уже.   
— А ты бы смог? — спросил Зоро, помолчав с десяток секунд. Уже более спокойно, но с едва заметными упреком и обидой в голосе. — Смог бы успокоиться и не врезать в морду придурку, который даже не думает прекращать оскорблять твоего друга?   
Усопп лишь пожал плечами.   
— Да.   
— Врун.   
— Зоро, — Усопп вздохнул, — я прошу тебя. Я не хочу никаких конфликтов. Тем более из-за меня. Тем более сейчас.   
Зоро прижался к стене противоположного дома и сложил руки на груди.   
— Я ничего не обещаю. Но если для тебя важно, то я постараюсь. Но не обижайся, если я все же не выдержу.   
— Спасибо. Ты лучший! — Усопп прыгнул на шею Зоро, крепко обнимая. Тот даже не дернулся и не сдвинулся с места — настолько привык к постоянным касаниям со стороны Усоппа. Тому был нужен — может даже необходим — физический контакт, и Зоро ничего не стоило перетерпеть пару минут, пока Усопп не «насытится». Тем более сейчас — когда Луффи, Санджи и остальные, с кем Усопп обычно обнимался, вне зоны доступа загребущих рук. 

Усопп отпустил Зоро, разгладил кимоно на его плечах и стряхнул невидимые пылинки. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, просто ему хотелось сделать что-то глупое и смешное, чтобы хоть немного рассеять неприятную атмосферу, которая окружила их с самого знакомства с бывшей командой Белоуса. Усопп, на самом деле, давно был на взводе: он волновался о Санджи, о Нами, о том, как она справляется с Луффи, и о том, все ли в порядке с Санни. И к этому волнению за друзей еще прибавилось волнение от приближающейся встречи не только с Кайдо, но и с бывшими пиратами Белоуса. Не то чтобы Усоппа хоть когда-либо волновал статус или положение людей, его окружающих, он всегда смотрел только на личность, но не мог отделаться от уже сложившегося после всех слухов и статей в газетах впечатления. И когда Некомамуши представлял их команды друг другу, возможно, сердце Усоппа билось на пару ударов чаще, чем обычно.   
Пока не дошла очередь до бывшего командира пятой дивизии. Виста был приятным человеком, разговаривал вежливо, с легкой улыбкой — до тех пор, пока не дошел до Усоппа. На скривившийся рот и пренебрежительный кивок Усопп лишь пожал плечами, опуская так и не встретившую ответного пожатия ладонь, и услышал, как Марко вздохнул и Робин, стоявшая рядом, спросила:   
— Что-то не так?   
— Ну что вы, — ответил Виста, целуя кончики ее пальцев. 

— И часто на тебя наезжали и оскорбляли из-за отца? — спросил Зоро сразу, как только Усопп зашел в их комнату из ванны. Усопп споткнулся о порог и чуть было не ударился носом о тумбочку, но удержался. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, так что он смахнул их и накинул на голову полотенце. Вопрос был закономерным после всего, что случилось сегодня, но от этого не менее неприятным. Прошлое его никогда не было секретом ни от кого из команды, просто раньше никто не задавал вопросов и не было смысла изливать душу. Не то чтобы у него было плохое детство, из-за которого стоило плакаться.   
— Бывало. Какая разница?   
— Просто интересно. Когда я был пацаном, никто не смел меня оскорблять, — весело хмыкнул Зоро.   
— Ну еще бы. Ты небось сам был тем еще забиякой.   
Усопп улыбнулся в ответ, присев на край своей кровати.   
— Не особо. Я дрался, только когда считал это необходимым.  
— То есть часто?   
— Только если считать спарринги дракой.   
Усопп фыркнул. Сам он не дрался почти никогда. В родной деревне не было никого, кто бы действительно обижал его сильнее, чем на словах, но в городе, куда он иногда ездил в поисках заработка или за продуктами, которые не продавались в деревне, он нередко натыкался на местных «разбойников». Сейчас он бы посмеялся в лицо той группе детей, чьим самым страшным преступлением было воровство рома в местном баре, но когда-то это казалось большим делом.   
Усопп хорошо помнил их первую встречу. Ему тогда было лет одиннадцать, он уговорил своего соседа Муши взять его с собой на стройку дома в город. Он работал как мог старательно все утро, пока в обеденный перерыв к нему не подошла группа мальчишек немногим старше его.   
— И кто это тут у нас такой старательный мальчик, — сказал самый старший, с повязкой на лбу.   
— Ой, ты не знаешь? — протянул самый щуплый. — Это же местный дурачок из деревни Сироп.   
— Да, да, говорят, он врет, как дышит, а еще у него родаки бандиты.   
Усопп встал, стряхнув крошки булочки со штанов.   
— Не родители, а только отец. И не бандит, а пират.   
— Ого. Ну раз пират, то другое дело, — засмеялся старший и приобнял Усоппа за плечи. Толпа вокруг подхватила его смех. — Пиратов мы уважаем. Хочешь стать одним из нас?   
Усопп облизал губы и не спешил с ответом. Сердце забилось быстрее. Впервые за долгое время кто-то сказал, что хочет дружить, как тут сказать «нет»? Но и как сказать «да» первому встречному?  
— А вы кто?   
— Мы, мальчик мой, тайные правители этого острова. И нам нужны такие, как ты.   
— Что-то я про вас не слышал.   
Старший засмеялся еще громче, но быстро замолчал, оглядевшись вокруг.   
— Конечно не слышал. На то мы и тайные, идиот.   
Усопп понимающе кивнул: действительно, это был глупый вопрос.   
— И как к вам попасть?   
Щуплый подошел поближе, наклонился к самому уху Усоппа и прошептал.   
— Все просто. Надо пройти испытание.   
Стоящий чуть поодаль толстый кивнул, сложив руки на груди, будто мог услышать шепот.   
— Я согласен! — выкрикнул Усопп, даже не подумав спросить, что за испытание. Ну в самом деле, ведь ему любые преграды по плечу.   
Щуплый довольно кивнул, и старший начал объяснять всю суть их игры.   
Для Усоппа все и было игрой — точно так же, как он играл в пиратов или представлял на месте ящерицы драконов, а вместо соседских собак — церберов. Только теперь кто-то другой диктовал правила, и так было на самом деле даже интересней. Не знать, что будет дальше по сценарию.   
Усопп засмеялся, когда старший предложил украсть сокровища бабки Тракши, что жила чуть в стороне от города. И согласился, полагая, что сокровищами будут яблоки или груши, которые росли повсюду у них на острове. 

Он и подумать не мог, что сокровищами окажутся деньги и драгоценности, но Старший говорил слишком недвусмысленно. Они сидели в кустах неподалеку от дома бабки Тракши, и Старший все так же держал руку на плечах Усоппа.   
— Запомни, — говорил он, — она держит все ценное среди вещей в комоде. Главное не разбуди ее пса, он ваще зверь.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я залез к ней в дом? — Усопп поднял на него взгляд, полный неверия.   
— Конечно. Слушай, это же ради блага всех. Нам нужны деньги, чтобы править.   
Усопп облизал губы и покачал головой.   
— Но нельзя грабить старух. Грабить вообще нельзя. Если нужны деньги, можно заработать.   
— И много ты заработал, пахая на стройке? — хмыкнул Старший, и Усопп поджал губы. Конечно, немного, и чем дольше он сидит тут в кустах, обсуждая план грабежа, тем меньше он заработает.   
— Ты же сын пирата. Чего ты боишься? — засмеялся Толстый, но Щуплый тут же прикрыл его рот рукой. Толстый смеялся слишком громко.   
— То, что я сын пирата, не значит, что я хочу воровать! — Усопп вскочил, сбрасывая руку Старшего и не заботясь о маскировке. — И то, что мой отец пират, не значит, что он вор!   
Мальчишки засмеялись. Щуплый бил рукой по коленям, а Толстый больше хрюкал, чем смеялся.   
Усопп прикусил губу и отвернулся. Было обидно, он не любил, когда про его отца делали выводы, ничего про него не зная. И еще больше не любил, когда про него, Усоппа, делали такие же выводы, только услышав про отца. Старший поднял руку, и смех прекратился.   
— Хватит ломаться. Иди.   
— Нет.   
— Слабак, — фыркнул Щуплый. — Я пойду.   
— Стой! — Усопп схватил его за рукав футболки. — Так нельзя. Если ты пойдешь... я...   
— Ты что? Настучишь на нас? Ты же местный дурачок и сирота, кто тебе поверит!  
— Да еще и сын пирата, — хрюкнул Толстый. — Тебя скорей самого посадят.  
— Вот да, — протянул Щуплый. — Детей пиратов давить надо, чтобы не размножалось бандюг.   
— Сказал вор! — Усопп толкнул Щуплого в грудь, так что тот упал на куст и смешно замотал ногами.  
— Хватай его! — закричал Старший, и они с Толстым побежали на него. Усопп умел быстро бегать. Каждый день он умудрялся сбегать ото всей деревни (как-то его поймали, и зад его после этого зудел не один день, так что Усопп делал все возможное, чтобы больше не попадаться). Он мог сбежать, и никто из этой троицы не смог бы его догнать, но Усопп закусил губу, сжал ладонь, замахнулся и попал Толстому в ухо. Толстый заверещал и споткнулся. И полетел прямо на Старшего, заваливаясь вместе с ним на Усоппа. Втроем они покатились по земле. Было больно и страшно. Усопп никогда раньше не дрался не-понарошку. Когда тебя бьют — и тебе больно. И когда бьешь ты — больно тоже тебе.   
Старший пинался, попадая и по Усоппу, и по Толстому, так что тот начал верещать ещё громче. Щуплый вылез из куста, потирая поцарапанный бок, и помог Толстому подняться. Старший встал сам, подгоняемый пинком Усоппа, но самому ему встать не дали. Его пинали в живот и лицо, и спину, и он стискивал зубы, чтобы не заплакать от собственной слабости, так и не найдя возможности ударить в ответ.   
Крик извне заставил удары остановиться. Усопп поднял голову и увидел бабку Тракшу. Она грозно шла в их сторону, держа клюку в одной руке и ошейник здоровенного пса в другой. Пёс скалился, и Усопп не мог отвести взгляд от его пасти — достаточно большой, чтобы оторвать ему голову одним укусом. Может даже, проглотить его целиком.   
— Что вы тут делаете?! Хулюганы! Пошли вон!   
Троица взвизгнула и побежала, растеряв всю храбрость. Усопп медленно поднялся, каждый сантиметр тела болел, но не это было самым обидным. Хуже всего было то, что он так и не защитил честь отца, не заставил извиниться и показал себя полным слабаком! Усопп вытер кровь из-под носа, хлюпнув.  
— А тебе что, приглашение надо? — крикнула бабка Тракша, подгоняя его клюкой. — Вон!   
Усопп побежал, боясь, как бы не спустили собаку.   
На стройке уже не было никого. Сосед Муши, ему сказали, уехал с час назад. Усопп потер урчащий желудок (чем старше он вырастал, тем больше ему хотелось есть, и это начало становиться проблемой) и направился в сторону деревни. Путь ждал неблизкий, но если ему повезет, то он наткнется на телегу. И если ему очень повезет, его согласятся подвезти. 

Усопп улыбнулся, падая на кровать. Воспоминание мгновением промелькнуло в голове, оставив теплое, хоть и немного горькое, чувство в груди. Тогда ему было обидно и больно и не хотелось больше говорить с людьми или верить им. Сейчас он рад, что все так вышло. Пойди что-то иначе, он бы, может, никогда не нашел себе настоящих друзей, а не ту жалкую пародию, которая хотела его использовать. Тогда он пытался защитить честь отца, доказать, что пират — это куда больше, выше и просто круче, чем какие-то воры или разбойники. Сегодня, если вдруг придется, он сделает то же самое. Единственное отличие — Усопп скосил взгляд на Зоро: закрытые глаза, чуть сильнее, чем обычно, сжатые губы и скрещенные на груди руки... Усопп улыбнулся. Единственно отличие — сегодня есть кто-то, кто вступится и за него.


End file.
